So viel mehr
by Nerventod
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Sein ganzes Leben wurde Harry erzählt, dass er nie mehr als ein Sexspielzeug ist. Als er eine Beziehung mit dem Mann beginnt, den er liebt, nimmt er an, dass es lediglich auf Sex basiert. Aber was passiert, wenn Severus mehr will


**Titel: **So viel mehr - So Much More

**Author: **quixotic-hope

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Summary: **Sein ganzes Leben wurde Harry erzählt, dass er nie mehr als ein Sexspielzeug ist. Als er eine Beziehung mit dem Mann beginnt, den er liebt, nimmt er an, dass es lediglich auf Sex basiert. Aber was passiert, wenn Severus mehr will? HPSS

**Warnungen: **Vergewaltigung (nur zu Beginn)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören der wundervollen JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit (leider) kein Geld.

oooooooooo

Entgegen des landläufigen Glaubens, hatte Harry Potter keine sehr glückliche Kindheit. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er kaum eine Kindheit. Sein Leben ging ab dem Moment bergab, als Dumbledore den schlafenden Harry vor sechzehn auf der Türschwelle der Dursleys abgelegt hatte. Dumbledore wusste, dass er Harry zu einem Leben ohne Liebe verurteilte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er ihn außerdem zu einem Lebend verurteilte, dass aus Vergewaltigung und Missbrauch bestand.

Harry erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als sein Onkel sich entschieden hatte, ein „Spiel" mit ihm zu spielen. Harry war fünf Jahre alt und Petunia war mit Dudley einkaufen gegangen, um ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Vernon zu besorgen. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt war Harry allein mit Vernon, und er hatte Angst. Harry wusste, dass Vernon ihn nur halb soviel schlug, wenn Petunia da war, denn so wenig sie ihn auch leiden konnte, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ein Kind zu sehr geschlagen wurde.

Aber jetzt war Petunia nicht da und Harry war mit diesem Monster allein. Vernon hatte definitiv getrunken, was Harry sofort bemerkte, als er näher zu dem Mann gezogen wurde. Vernon warf Harry in seinen Schrank und begann damit, die Hosen des Jungen auszuziehen.

„O…Onkel V…Vernon", stammelte Harry nervös, „was t…tust Du da?"

Sein Onkel gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und befahl ihm ruhig zu sein. Nun noch ängstlicher, zog Harry seine Unterlippe in seinen Mund und biss darauf, in dem Versuch keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Er hörte einen Reißverschluss und ehe er realisieren konnte, was gerade passierte, fühlte er einen unglaublichen Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen. Harry wusste sich nicht zu helfen; er schrie. Laut. Wieder und wieder stieß sein Onkel in ihn und wieder und wieder schrie Harry. Vernon schlug ihn erneut, ehe er sich von seinem kleinen Neffen erhob und seine Hose schloss. Er sah hinunter auf die zitternde, weinende Gestalt seines Neffen und lächelte.

„Du gewöhnst Dich besser daran, Junge", schnarrte er boshaft, „denn dass ist das Einzige, zu dem Du jemals gut sein wirst. Niemand könnte jemals einen so jämmerlichen kleinen Zwerg wie Dich lieben. Um merk Dir meine Worte gut. Solltest Du jemals irgendjemanden hiervon erzählen, werde ich Dich Dir solche Schmerzen zufügen, dass Du Dir wünschen wirst, Du wärst tot."

Danach lief es immer auf dieselbe Art ab. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry mit Vernon allein war, schmiss Vernon Harry in den Schrank, vergewaltigte ihn, sagte ihm, dass ihn niemals jemand lieben würde und drohte ihm mit Schmerzen, die schlimmer wären als der Tod, wenn er irgendjemanden davon erzählen sollte.

Diese Worte hätte er sich sparen können. Harry würde es niemandem erzählen. Er schämte sich viel zu sehr. Die Spiele hörten auch nicht auf, als Harry schließlich nach Hogwarts ging. Im Gegenteil. Die Zeit „zu Hause" war sogar noch schlimmer, jetzt, wo er zehn Monate des Jahres nicht hier war. Vernon war noch brutaler geworden. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er in dieser kurzen Zeit so viel wie möglich von ihm haben wollte.

Harry starb langsam. Er hatte sich niemals schmutziger oder einsamer gefühlt. Er sah zu, wie sich die Menschen um ihn herum verliebten und er sehnte sich danach einer von ihnen zu sein. Er sehnte sich nach jemandem, der ihn hielt, der ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde, der ihm Worte der Liebe zuflüstern würde.

Er sehnte sich nach Severus Snape. Während seines sechsten Jahres hatten Harry und Severus damit begonnen mehr und mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, um für den Krieg zu trainieren. Severus hatte es letztendlich geschafft Harry Okklumentik beizubringen. Er brachte Harre bei, Flüche abzublocken. Er lehrte Harry alles, was er über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wusste. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, begann Harry sich immer mehr zu dem älteren Mann hingezogen zu fühlen. Severus war der Einzige, der ihn nicht wie jemand Besonderes behandelte. Er erwartete von Harry nicht, dass er perfekt war. Und das war etwas, für was Harry sehr dankbar war.

Als Harry den Mann näher kennen lernte, bemerkte er, dass Severus einen wunderbaren Humor hatte, solange man nicht selbst die Zielscheibe des Scherzes war. Harry fand heraus, dass es ihn nicht störte, Zielscheibe des Scherzes zu sein, solange Severus dieses amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte, das ihm sagte, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

Harry bemerkte bald, dass er sich in den älteren Mann verliebt hatte, etwas, was ihn vollkommen deprimierte. Er wusste, dass Severus ihn niemals leben konnte. Die Worte seines Onkels wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf, sagten ihm immer wieder, dass ihn niemals jemand lieben könnte. Harry glaubte ihm. Wenn man etwas so oft gehört hat, fängt man schließlich an es zu glauben. So himmelte er Severus aus der Ferne an und sagte nichts.

Schließlich passierte es. Im Sommer, nach seinem siebten Schuljahr, besiegte Harry Potter Lord Voldemort. Riesige Feste fanden über den ganzen Kontinent verteilt statt. Harry ging zu nicht einem von ihnen. Stattdessen verbrachte er die Nacht in Snapes privaten Räumen. Die zwei tranken ein wenig Scoth und unterhielten sich.

„Was willst Du jetzt mit Deiner hart erarbeiteten Freiheit anstellen?", fragte Severus. „Willst Du immer noch Auror werden?"

Harry schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. „Ich habe für den Rest meines Lebens von bösen schwarzen Zauberern genug. Danke."

„Wie ist es mit Quidditch?"

Wieder schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Quidditch war spaßig für eine Weile, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das machen möchte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde. Ich habe niemals wirklich über meine Zukunft nachgedacht. Ich habe immer angenommen, Ich hätte keine."

_Ich denke, ich habe immer noch keine_, fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu. Er wusste, er müsste Hogwarts verlassen, Severus verlassen. Dies trieb ihn die Tränen in die Augen. Er sah, dass Severus sie bemerkt hatte und versuchte sie schnell weg zu wischen. Er wollte nicht, dass Severus ihn für schwach hielt.

Harry war überrascht, als er fühlte, wie Severus' Hand zärtlich seine Tränen fortwischte. Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen und sah Severus, der vor ihm kniete.

„Darf ich es Dich vergessen lassen?", fragte Severus. Seine Augen schienen Harrys Seele zu suchen. Harry, der nicht genau wusste, was passieren würde, der Severus aber sein Leben anvertrauen würde, nickte.

Severus nahm Harry bei der Hand und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Harrys Körper verspannte sich, als er an die Spiele mit seinem Onkel dachte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass das hier Severus war, nicht Vernon. Severus würde ihm niemals so wehtun, wie es sein Onkel getan hatte. Eine Menge Leute hatten das hier vor ihm gemacht und fanden es angenehm, zumindest nach den Gesprächen zu urteilen, die er in der Großen Halle belauscht hatte.

Severus legte Harry auf das Bett und fing mit seinen Lippen die Harrys ein. Harry stöhnte leise und Severus stieß seine Zunge in dessen Mund und kostete jedes Stück, das er von dem jüngeren Mann bekommen konnte. Seine Finger öffneten Harrys Hemd. Severus unterbrach den Kuss gerade lang genug, um ihrer beiden Hemden auszuziehen, ehe er Harry wieder küsste. Seine Küsse wanderten Harrys nackte Brust hinunter und er begann dessen Hosen auszuziehen.

Harry versteifte sich und bemerkte, wie Severus ihn daraufhin ansah. Die Augen des älteren Mannes zeigten Besorgnis. Harry zwang sich zu einem lächeln und nicke, um Severus zu zeigen, dass er die Erlaubnis hatte weiter zu machen. Severus schien noch einen Moment zu zögern, ehe er den Rest Harrys Kleidung entfernte und sich auch seinen eigenen entledigte. Dann begann er wieder Harry zu küssen.

Der Kontakt von Haut auf Haut brachte Harry beinahe um den Verstand. Erinnerungen an seinen Onkel wurden durch Gedanken an Severus ersetzt. Das war nicht, wie eines der Spiele seines Onkels. Severus bereitete Harry richtig vor, bevor er langsam in ihn eindrang. Harry musste beinahe weinen, weil Severus so zärtlich war. Sein Onkel war niemals zärtlich. Er nahm ihn einfach auf dem Fußboden. Severus bewegte sich langsam und bereitete Harry damit so viel Vergnügen, wie möglich. Er steigerte sein Tempo ein wenig, aber es tat noch immer nicht weh. Harry hatte sich noch niemals in seinem Leben so gut gefühlt.

Schon bald fühlte er, wie sich etwas in der Nähe seines Magens zusammenzog. Als er einen Höhepunkt erreichte, schrie er Severus' Namen. Er hörte, wie Severus, Harrys Namen stöhnend, einen kurzen Augenblick später ebenfalls kam. Severus brach auf ihm zusammen. Harry fühlte sich sicher unter dem älteren Mann.

Severus bemerkte, dass er immer noch auf Harry lag und rollte sich von ihm hinunter, besorgt darüber den kleineren zu erdrücken. Er sah nicht den schmerzerfüllten Blick in Harrys Augen, als er sich fortbewegte. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, um eine seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Irgendwie traf ihn plötzlich die ganze Macht dessen, was er an diesem Tag erlebte hatte und so schlief er ein. Normalerweise schlief er nie direkt nachdem er Sex gehabt hatte ein, aber heute tat er es. Zurückblickend hätte sich Severus dafür selbst schlagen können.

Harry fühlte, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog, als Severus von ihm herunter rollte und einschlief. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser nur an dem Sex interessiert war. Hatte ihm sein Onkel das nicht von Anfang an gesagt? Wie waren seine Worte noch mal? Ach ja, „Sexspielzeug". Harry würde niemals mehr sein, als das. Harry kroch aus dem Bett und zog sich wieder an. Er blickte noch einmal wehmütig zu Severus, bevor der sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus allein in seinem Bett. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass Harry nicht da war. Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, was diese Nacht passiert war. Harry hatte so klein und traurig ausgesehen und er hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihn alles vergessen machen durfte. Er hatte ihn geliebt und dann war er eingeschlafen. Harry hatte ihn verlassen. Severus wunderte sich. Harry war ihm nie wie ein Mensch vorgekommen, der One-night-stands machte, aber augenscheinlich lag er da falsch. Nicht, dass es von Bedeutung war. Harry bedeutete Severus alles und wenn er keine Beziehung mit ihm wollte, würde er ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Severus brauchte Harry in seinem Leben und er war nicht gewillt ihn zu mehr zu zwingen und ihn so komplett zu verlieren.

Dumbledore bot Harry den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an, welchen dieser gerne annahm. Er wollte Hogwarts nicht verlassen und dem Rest der Welt gegenüber treten. Und vor allem wollte er Severus nicht verlassen.

Seit dieser ersten gemeinsamen Nacht begannen die beiden damit, sich einmal in der Woche zu treffen, um etwas zu trinken und Sex miteinander zu haben. Harry wusste nicht recht, wie ihre „Beziehung" begann, aber er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren. Er liebte Severus so sehr, dass es wehtat, aber er wollte das, was er hatte, nicht aufgeben. Severus würde ihn nie lieben.

Ja, es tat verdammt weh, aber es war besser als nichts. So hatte er zumindest einen wundervollen Freund und guten Sex. Severus hatte einige Male gesagt, wie großartig ihr Sex war und jedes Mal musste Harry sich wegdrehen, um ihm nicht seine Tränen zu zeigen. Sein Onkel hatte Recht, niemand würde ihn je wollen.

Severus seufzte, als er über seine Beziehung mit Harry nachdachte. Zuerst hatte er akzeptiert, dass Harry keine Beziehung mit ihm wollte. Harry war immerhin erst siebzehn. Siebzehnjährige suchen nicht nach einer dauerhaften Beziehung.

Aber er suchte danach. Er wollte eine richtige Beziehung mehr als alles andere. Er war es Leid, mit Harry zu schlafen, nur um am nächsten morgen in einem kalten und leeren Bett aufzuwachen. Er wollte mit Harry an den Wochenenden ausgehen. Er wollte der Welt zeigen, dass er diesen hübschen jungen Mann liebte. Aber am Allermeisten wollte er Harry sagten, was er für ihn empfand. Und er entschied sich, genau das zu tun.

„Harry, wir müssen reden."

Harry wurde blass bei diesen Worten. Diesen Worten folgte niemals irgendetwas Gutes. Severus' Unruhe schien diese Tatsache zu bestätigen. Nervös schluckend nickte Harry und setzte sich Severus gegenüber.

„Nun, der Sex, den wir miteinander haben, ist großartig", begann Severus, „aber ich suche nach mehr. Ich möchte jemanden, der mit mir eine Beziehung führen möchte, die mehr als nur Sex enthält."

Harrys Augen füllten sich augenblicklich mit Tränen. Natürlich wollte Severus mehr. Das einzige Problem war, dass Harry nicht glaubte, dass er mehr sein konnte. Er wusste, dass Severus ihre Beziehung beenden würde, um jemanden anderen zu finden. Und warum sollte er nicht? Er war ein fantastischer, geistreicher, intelligenter Mann. Warum sollte er bei Harry bleiben, wenn er jemanden finden konnte, der ihn verdient hatte?

„Ich verstehe", flüsterte Harry, während er aufstand und das Zimmer verlassen wollte. „Ich hoffe Du findest jemanden, der Dich glücklich macht."

Severus bemerkte geschockt, dass sich Harrys Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Harry wütend, glücklich oder enttäuscht wäre, aber diese Hoffnungslosigkeit konnte er nicht verstehen. Wenn Harry keine Beziehung wollte, warum weinte er dann? Sicher konnte er nicht so bestürzt über das Ende ihrer jetzigen Situation sein.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus ihn, in dem Versuch Harry daran zu hindern zu gehen, bevor er verstand, was los war.

„Es geht mir gut.", sagte Harry. „Ich danke Dir für die Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten."

Severus erkannte, dass es wohl nicht funktionieren würde, die Antworten, die er wollte, aus Harry heraus zu locken. Er müsste ihn wohl direkt fragen.

„Wieso siehst Du so traurig aus, wenn Du doch derjenige bist, der mich abweist?" Ja, dachte Severus, das müsste zu einer Antwort führen.

"Von was redest Du?", fragte Harry, mit deutlicher Verwirrung. „Du bist doch derjenige, der jemanden anders will."

„Was, in Merlins Namen, redest Du da?", entgegnete Severus, vollkommen verblüfft. „Ich habe gesagt, ich möchte eine richtige Beziehung mit Dir. Wo hast Du her, dass ich jemand anders will?"

Harry war total erschüttert. Severus wollte eine Beziehung mit ihm? Aber wie war das möglich?

„Das willst Du?", fragte Harry, der es immer noch nicht wagte daran zu glauben.

„Was hast Du den gedacht, was ich meine, wenn ich sage ‚ich will mehr'?"

„Ich dachte, Du möchtest eine Beziehung mit jemand anderem als mit mir.", antwortete Harry leise.

Severus überlegte eine Weile, warum Harry denken könnte, er würde jemanden anders meinen. Als er nicht darauf kam, fragte er ihn, warum er das dachte.

„Weil ich nur gut bin für Sex", sagte Harry kläglich. „Niemand kann mich lieben."

Severus tat der extrem traurige Blick Harrys weh. Harry dachte, dass man ihn nicht lieben konnte?

„Wer hat Dir das erzählt", fragte Severus. Er brauchte diese Antwort, auch wenn er sie nicht hören wollte.

„M…Mein Onkel.", antwortete Harry, während er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt.

„Harry", fragte Severus, der jetzt blass geworden war, „hat Dich Dein Onkel vergewaltigt?"

Severus verfluchte sich innerlich selbst, als er sah, wie Harry zusammenzuckte, aber er wusste einfach keinen besseren Weg, als diese Frage direkt zu stellen.

Harry nickte tränenüberströmt. Severus sah die Angst der Ablehnung in Harrys Gesicht und plötzlich machte alles einen Sinn. Als er in dieser ersten Nacht eingeschlafen war, hatte Harry geglaubt, dass er nur an dem Sex interessiert war. Harry hatte niemals nach einer richtigen Beziehung gefragt, weil er nie daran geglaubt hatte, eine zu haben. Als er gesagt hatte, dass er nicht nur einen guten Fick suchte, hatte Harry angenommen, dass er über jemand anders gesprochen hatte, denn er konnte ja nicht mehr sein.

Severus fühlte den inneren Drang mit Harrys Onkel zu reden und ihn zu kastrieren. Aber ein Blick auf den zitternden jungen Mann vor ihm, den er liebte, sagte ihm, dass die Rache warten musste. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, brauchte Harry ihn mehr.

Severus zog Harry sanft in seine Arme und wiegte ihn hin und her. Er spürte wie Harry sich kurz anspannte, ehe er sich in die Umarmung fallen ließ. Severus konnte fühlen, wie Harrys Schultern bei dem Versuch nicht zu weinen bebten. Beruhigend streichelte er mit seiner Hand über Harrys Rücken. Dann drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

„Harry", flüsterte er, „Dein Onkel hatte Unrecht. So Unrecht. Ich liebe Dich mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt."

Wieder war Harry geschockt. Doch dieses mal zwang in sein Schock mit dem Weinen aufzuhören und Severus in die Augen zu sehen. Dort sah er Liebe und Ehrlichkeit und erneut begann er zu weinen. Severus sah die Mischung aus Schock, Hoffnung und Liebe in Harrys Augen. Es war das Schönste, was er jemals gesehen hatte, nach Harry natürlich.

Severus beugte sich hinunter und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen. Dann kehrte er in seine frühere Position zurück und hielt Harry fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Er fühlte, wie sich Harry tiefer in die Umarmung kuschelte und lächelte. Er begann damit, mit seinen Finger durch Harrys seidiges Haar zu streicheln.

„Glaube nichts, was Dein Onkel Dir erzählt hat, Harry.", flüsterte er hoffend, das Harry ihm glaubte. „Du bist so viel mehr, als Dir erzählt wurde."

Und Harry begann ihm zu glauben.

Ende

ooooooooooooo

_Wenn es Euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch ein kleines Review. quixotic-hope würde sich auch über feedback freuen._


End file.
